Kai Raze and Myspace Midnight Skylight
by TheOneandOnlyRikki
Summary: Kai's bored on myspace. Self explanitory. Don't know who Kai Raze is? Read my story dammit! : -Midnight Skylight! P.S. More surveys to add.
1. Survey 1

**So this is only a survey b/c I got bored at 2:30 in the morn'****during Spring Break.**

**P.S. A couple of Midnight Skylight spoilers.. I tried to keep them to a minimum.**

**Ugh... I need to catch up with my typing and my writing.**

_what do you look like?: What? Hmm... My puppy boy Jackson (: Oh and Jacob of course_

_are you single or taken?: Yes, by a quite beautiful man named Jacob._

_describe your life in 5 words: I like toast and waffles... *that counts right?_

_have you ever been in love?: Yes, and it seems quite permanent knowing I'd feel bad for leaving._

_why did you break up with the last guy you went out with?: Hm.. He cheated on me. Damn you Vince_

_do you think of yourself as attractive?: Ha... Have you seen me? Not to be conceited but hell yeah._

_do a lot of people like you?: Yes.. The pack does anyway. That's all that matters._

_what grades do you get school?: I'm a sophomore taking senior classes..._

_name off all your close friends: Jacob Elan Black, Delilah, Terra, Seth, and Cameron._

_you quiet & shy or loud & outgoing?: Both. Depends on the setting._

_how old are you?: An age of adolescent_

_where do you live?: La Push, Washington. Where I am to be one of the only three black girls here._

_do you mentally you beat yourself up over small things?: If talking to yourself is beating yourself up than yes. I'm sure my brain has many bruises._

_are you 2-faced?: Nah.._

_name 10 things you can't live without (people dont count): Jacob's muscles... Wait that's sorta gross. Huh?_

_1. My Zune_

_2. My laptop._

_3. My bible._

_4. My cell phone._

_5. My glasses._

_6. My jewelry._

_7. A bed._

_8. Food! And lots of it. Though I'd never want to eat it. Just smell it.. Mmm (:_

_9. My favorite books._

_10. My ability to move, run, and write_

_do you go out with a lot of people?: Jacob (:_

_how often are you at home?: Like never.. Usually out patrolling with the boys._

_what do you like to do on weekends?: Cuddle with my Jakey._

_what is your clothing style?: Skinny jeans and a band tee_

_do people judge you a lot?: I don't know. I can't read minds... Yet_

_do you like your life?: To the fifth power! I like it lots..._

_what is one thing you want to do before you die?: Hm... That's hard. I can choose not to die, by not having kids but not having kids with Jacob...? Get back to me on that one._

_do you want to get married?: Wedding day with Jacob... Ugh, kill me. (:_

_have kids?: Wait! I wasn't ready... Get back to me on this one._

_do you believe in abortion?: I don't believe in abortion. If you got yourself into that mess than you can tough it through with your new born baby._

_do you go to church?: YES! Like crazy... Though I miss my church in Houston._

_do you get in fights over things that don't really matter?: Jacob gets jealous too easily... Ugh it was all Kane's fault_

_name 3 things you did today?: Made Jacob breakfast. Seduced by Jacob, but got out of that state by looking at the damned ring on my finger. And... Some other things._

_do you flirt with the opposite sex too much?: No... Maybe.. Just with Kane though!_

"What are you doing?" Jacob seemed to be standing behind me the entire time I was replying to a fictitious host on this dreadful survey. I jerked around to face his cheeky grin.

"What are _you_ doing!" I mocked. I turned back to the screen, clicked post, and shut my laptop. "You know you should really get into super spy stuff. James Bond... You're super sneaky. Though that bulk of yours can't fool anyone," I joked getting up from my rolly chair and dodging his body. He chuckled and followed me onto my bed.

"Black, Jacob Black. Nice ring eh?" I traveled to my rainbow splattered door, but this time he didn't follow.

"Out. I'm sleepy and tired," I announced as he bounced on my bed.

"Isn't sleepy and tired the same thing? I can stay here tonight?" He questioned like one of those dumb kids in your class who never learned the concept of asking a question. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"Fine. You leave at dawn," I ordered. He smiled lightly. I don't know why I always act this way with him. Like I was playing hard to get. He already got me, there's nothing left to get. And I already had him. All of his amazingness left for me and no one else. Because I was his one and only and he is mine. I crawled into the bed, pulling the larger comforter down knowing I wouldn't need it. I heard him strip down. I wouldn't know what he had taken off until-- Good just his shirt. He left on his pants, he knew how angry I'd get if he got into my bed pantsless.

"You cool?" He asked. Ironically. Good thing he left the window open. If not I'd be sweating. I wondered how much I'd try to avoid him in the summer months.. I hate the hot. I love the cold. Though I hate being cold. I like it when the environment around you is freezing in the Siberian arctic while you're bundled up near a fire in your home. Mmm, and that's what this was. Winter in Washington is my Siberian arctic and my Jacob was the equivalent to a blanket and a cabin fire.

"As cool as can be with you," I mumbled drowsily into his arm. His left laid under my ear and right was around my waist. I loved his hands there and I think that was his favorite spot as well. He nestled his head into my shoulder and I moved my cold hand to the arm around my waist. He flinched, though I was used to that. Whenever I was around him I seem to shock him. Shifter crap. He says it's werewolf crap though.

This was as intimate as we got. Never going as far as a kiss or a sleepover. It's nothing anymore. I sometimes wish we weren't so young. I know my beliefs but damn Jacob makes like so hard. Though I can't wait to grow old with Jacob. Oh and back to that question. Before I die I want to have an amazing life with my one and only. And for him to have an amazing one with his.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear. I giggled softly to the tickling warmth of his voice.

"I love you too Jacob," I clasped my hands into his and let my hands warm as I drifted to sleep.

**Woah! It was only supposed to be a suvey! And it turned into that... I get carried away too easily.. But it was cute (: KAI FTW!**

**Oh and P.S. this was a stall to keep my readers busy.**


	2. Survey 2

**- FAVE BRAND & COLOR OF APPLES: There's a brand of apples?**

**B- BOXERS/BRIEFS/BIKINI/BOYCUT: Boycut... **

**C- CHRISTMAS IS: The day to recognize Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior... **

**(:**

**D- FAVORITE DANCE: Throwing down bitchess! HxC4Life**

**E- VIEWS ON EUROPE: Huh? They don't like us...**

**F- FRUIT IS : Fruit...?**

**G- GIRL & GUY FRIENDS: Girl: Terra. Guy: Kane? Boyfriend: JACOB**

**H- HATRED VS ABHOR: What's abhor?**

**I- RANDOM 'I' FACT: WHAT!??**

**J- CURRENT JOB: Dance instructor by day, shape shifter by night**

**K- KINKY THINGS U LIKE: Jacob... (:**

**L- THINGS I FIND LOVELY: Jacob, flowers, writing, photography, and my life.**

**M- MASSAGES: Massages......**

**N- THING YOU'D DEF SAY NO TO: Sex before marriage. Drugs. Alcohol. Smoking.**

**O- OTHERS THINK I'M: Angsty, anxious, nervous, confused, crazy, outgoing, fun, uplifting.**

**P- FUNNIEST/FAVORITE PICK UP LINE USED OR HEARD: Jacob's never used pick up lines he just "forced" me to be his girlfriend.**

**Q- QUIET: What!?!**

**R- THINGS U DO TO RELAX: Lay down in my bathroom. Or, Listen to Envy on the Coast. Or, Drink warm milk and listen to Emily sing "nani nani nani" while she rubs my belly (: * I love Jimmy Neutron.**

**S- SEX IS: Bad.**

**T- TODAY'S PLANS WERE: To hang with Jacob and Embry at the beach. We succeeded.**

**U- UNCLE SAM: Likes to party.**

**V- LAST VACATION: La Push... It turned into a permanent one (:**

**W-WISHES MADE: To be with Jacob for ever.**

**X- XRATED THING U'VE DONE: Picked my nose.**

**Y- YOUR PLANS FOR TOMORROW: Shopping with the gals. And we'll probably drag along the guys.**

**Z- ZZZZZsss [AKA YOUR BEDTIME IS]: Whenever I want it to be hoe!**

"_**Last dream wished was about me? Hmm, I feel special," This time I let him watch since I hate being startled and we were just at the coffee shop for goodness sakes.**_

"_**They always are," I smiled up at him. He smiled back making the wrinkles under his big brown eyes deepen. Those were the most beautiful wrinkles I'd ever seen. He brushed his fingers through his wet hair and looked towards the cashier.**_

"_**Hey Kai. We're about to close up. Do you mind?" Becky urged. I chuckled and looked at the time on my lap top. It was already 9:52. **_

"_**Yeah. Sorry lost track of time," I shook my time and pulled out a five from my pocket. "Thanks for letting us stay for another hour," I slapped the five on the counter, "Caramel apple spice for the road please? Tall," I ordered. She laughed and took the five and turned to the levers and pulleys behind her.**_

_**I turned around and went to sit by Jacob on the tiny couch in the shop.**_

"_**I didn't force you to be my boyfriend," Jacob said blandly staring straight. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyebrows.**_

"_**Really? Would you like me to give you my memory of our first date?" I asked holding up my hand, getting ready to lay my memories on his forehead. Just one other power I've inherited from my African ancestor.**_

"_**No, no. I'm fine."**_

_**Becky handed me my drink and gave me an anxious "thanks". I nodded back and headed for the door.**_

"_**Oh! And I am not getting "dragged" to the mall! I refuse!" Jacob shouted shaking his sausage of a finger at me. I giggled and pulled my backpack over to put my laptop inside it.**_

"_**Yeah. I know you can't survive a day without me. Either you go our you stay with the others..." I announced looking him straight in the eye. His furrowed eyebrows relaxed and the side of his lips turned down.**_

"_**Fine..."**_


	3. Survey 3

**Look! Another survey to keep you twits busy :D**

_

* * *

_

_What do you check out first when you check someone out? Body type._

_what is the least favorite part of your body? Hm... Legs?_

_dolly or loretta? Who's that?_

_things you envy from the opposite sex. Penis xD_

_3 things you really don't envy from the opposite sex. Penis.. Hairiness.. No boobs!_

_which one of the 7 deadly sins do you practice the most? Lust :/_

_have you ever had an eating disorder? Nah, but people think I do..._

_when was the last time you made out with a stranger? Never!? I am no slut!_

_are you gonna call him/her? Jacob? Yeah I guess.._

_is he/she gonna call you? Probably._

_what kind of drunk are you? Well I've never gotten drunk, but I am sure to be the emotional drunk._

_have you ever had a drug problem? Yes. (:_

_if yes , what drug(s)? Jacob._

_how long have you gone without having sex? Fifteen years and 355 days_

_without eating? Four.. I just never eat okay!?_

_without sleeping? Never! I sleep too often (: Mmm sleep._

_when was the last time you did cocaine? When I was in the womb._

_when was the last time you smoked weed? When I was conceived._

_what does your hair look like now? Pony tail!!_

_3 articles of clothing that will never go out of style. Skinny Jeans, hoodies, and Vans!_

_would you ever have cosmetic surgery? Ew! I like my face.._

_when was the last time you stole something? November 3? I stole Jakey's heart. :D_

_do you think girls deserve more respect just cause they are girls? Nah. But we are more sensitive._

_what is your favorite night to go out? Friday/Saturday. Why you axin?_

_do you wanna be rich and/or famous? Yezzir._

_who is your hero/role model_? _Tshwane_

_whats the most grotesque part of the human body? Feets. Yuck._

_have you ever found it fun to sniff on your dirty underwear? !?!?!?!WTF!?_

_do you pee in the shower? Uhh?_

_do you pick your nose? These are getting too personal!_

_why do men get skid marks? I don't know ! What is that anyway!??_

_if you are a man, have you ever tucked your weenie and looked at it in the mirror? Lol. xD_

_I should ask Jacob this._

_when was your last queef? Stop ittt!!!!_

_have you ever been to an orgy? Ugh.. You know I liked you until like three questions ago._

_3 way? ....._

_how do you know the person who posted this? He's a friend. A perverted one at that.._

_what nationality would you preffer the mother/father of your children to be? Quileute (:_

_what would you name your kids? Ooh!_

_Jonathon "Johnny" Kurt Black._

_Travis McCoy_

_Aiden Hendrix Black._

_Kwaiya Carson Black._

_Travis and Aaden WILL be twins (:_

_name 3 things you cant stand from people? Stupid and annoying people who think I'm self centered and selfish. WHERE DO THEY GET THEIR BRAINS FROM!? Opposite World?? Or maybe Antonymtonium xD Hehe. I'm cool. _

_what are you doing tonight? I dunno. It would be a super boring answer to end this survey.._

_NAME:5 THINGS YOU CAN DO WITH A BRICK:_

_1. Build a house._

_2. Throw at Delilah._

_3. Name and keep as pet._

_4. Keep as souvenir from Brick World._

_5. Give to Jacob Black as week anniversary present (:_

_I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO: Play the keytar!! And how to shut Jacob up when we're watching a movie. Duct tape didn't work last time..._

_IF YOU HAD TO BE STRANDED ON A DESERT ISLAND WITH AN INFAMOUS CRIMINAL (DEAD OR ALIVE) WHO WOULD IT BE?_

_Freddy Kreuger. He's a hilarious guy... Maybe if I like made a deal with him to like give him a good sorry from every person who angried him he won't kill me. We could be great friends._

_BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR VS. A VELOCIRAPTOR: WHO WOULD WIN?_

_Duhh! Barney he has his super evil spiritss!!_

_HOW DO YOU THROW AWAY A GARGAGE CAN?_

_Why do we park in the driveway and drive in the parkway?_

_Ooh!_

_Burn.._

_ITS TIME TO VOTE. THE OPPOSING PARTY OFFERS YOU $100 TO VOTE FOR THEM, AND WILL KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY WENT THROUGH WITH IT. DO YOU ACCEPT?_

_That makes no sense to me..._

_IF PRESIDENT BUSH WAS A TYPE OF FOOD, WHAT FOOD WOULD HE BE?_

_He'd be a cucumber._

_Because he's too stupid to be a zucchini. (:_

I looked over to Jacob to see if he was watching me again. He wasn't there. Just his hand and foot prints left in the sand.

"Jacob?" I called searching the chilly beach. I was wondering why I was so cold. He wasn't next to me to keep me warm. I set my laptop down on top of my guitar, Betty's case. I stood up and scanned the entire beach. Nothing.

"Jacob!?" I called more urgently this time, twisting and turning making sure not to miss one glance of the beach. Then I heard him. Creeping up behind me. He forgets too much. Ugh..

"Okay. I guess I'll be leaving now..." I announced to the "empty" beach bending down slowly to get my things. I stuffed my computer into it's case and slung my guitar case over my shoulders. I felt his body heat now.

"I can't believe you'd leave me like this Jacob," I turned around quickly to face him, but he wasn't there. Ooh, he's good. I felt his breath over my head. I turned quicker this time, I saw his hair blowing in the wind on my left. I giggled and walked towards the waves.

Sigh. "Too bad Jacob's not here to warm up this water," I sighed again and swiveled around again. I felt no clue of him. Ahh!

"Jacob this is annoying!" I screeched stomping my feet in the sand. I didn't feel his heat anymore. I shivered as the wind blew by me.

"Jacob..." I sniffed, crossing my arms and letting my body limp over. I whizzed around again and heard one of his chuckles. He was behind me again.

"Jacob... This isn't fair." I cried closing my eyes so that my senses were more easy to accommodate to. He was right there behind me. I felt every muscle in his body tensing and unclenching as he breathed. I opened my eyes and uncrossed my arms. I lifted my right slowly into a fist. I snapped it back hitting him in the gut.

"Ophh," He grunted. I giggled and took his waist.

"Silly wolf," I grinned up at him. The left of his lip twitched up into a smile. He lifted his hand from his stomach and grazed it over my cheeks. Moving the strand of hair from my face and over my glasses. He sighed contentedly and hugged my waist.

I wonder how he does that. He is so darn tall. I just wonder how he gets all the way down to my waist.

"I love you Kai Faith Raze," He announced once again nestling his face into my neck. My lip raised in disgust. I hate those words. Especially when they're put together. Then I realize who it's coming from.

"I love you too Jacob," I grinned into his shoulder, on my tippy toes and hugging his waist. He pulled away and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss by pushing towards him, making myself completely unbalanced on my feet. He chuckled and pushed me back on my feet.

"You're cute," He said after taking my hand and leading me to the car. I'm cute? What? What's that supposed to mean? Why does that feel like an insult? I'm cute!? That's not going to work! Not! Going! To! Work! I am not "cute"

"I'm cute?" I questioned after climbing into him red Rabbit. He looked at me funny anf started the car.

"Yeah? Is that okay?" He asked. Perfect.

"No! It is not okay! I am either beautiful, pretty, or.... Kai." I announced turning my nose up and pulling the seatbelt around my body. He twitched and then chuckled again.

"Alright Kai." He grinned shaking his head and pulling out from the parking lot. Hmph. I am not cute.

* * *

**So... Kai's not cute.. Hah. Chapter.. Whatever will be up for Midnight Sky soon :D**


End file.
